Finding My Way Home
by Pascall
Summary: Jun always knew there was something more out there, Nate never fit in with his world, Zach hated everyday that he didn't know the answers and Khalil wanted more, he needed more... Being reborn with no memories and trying to find your way home is not easy, but no one ever said the Shitennou couldn't handle it. Will Rei, Makoto, Ami and Minako be waiting? Even the Senshi need love.


I _wrote this after watching the latest Sailor Moon Crystal episode, I done see that turning out so well and I wanted to give Rei/Jadeite, Makoto/Nephrite, Ami/Zoisite and Minako/Kunzite a happy ending. This is going to be following the manga, where Jadeite died in Act 3, Nephrite in 5, Zoisite in 7 and Kunzite in 10, I'd love to be able to do a Crystal and keep the Shitennou alive but I don't know where that storyline is going. I've always loved the Senshi/Shitennou relationships, their pairings come right after Usagi/Mamoru and Haruka/Michiru_

Jadeite

Zhanshi Jun never knew his father, he was born in a small but busy hospital in the middle of Beijing. His father had been a student in his last year of Medical School from London, according to what his mother had told him. His mother, Yuke and father, Tom, had a fling that had lasted the six month visit. Tom had been in Beijing for university, studing in an exchange program. They'd fallen in love and the short love affair had ended in a proposal. Tom left China with plans of applying for a visa and returning as soon as possible, but unfortunatly that was never to be. Tom died in a car crash on the way to his parents house from the airport, after landing back in England. They had been so happy about their son being home and were anxious to hear more about Tom's Yuke. Yuke found out she was pregnant five days later. Jun had been born in early March the following year and had Tom's blond hair in lighter shade.

Jun's English granparents did everything they could for their grandson, they cherieshed the piece of their son that had remained on Earth. His mother never got over losing Tom and lived in greif for the rest of her life, living only for her son. She died when Jun was twelve years old, when her battle with cancer had been lost. Jun moved to England to be raised by Micheal and Ella Phillips, Tom's parents, since Yuke's had disowned her when she had had Jun out of wedlock.

Jun had always been a rather unusual boy, from a young age he'd had dreams of other times, most of which invovled a girl with long black hair. Whenever Jun met her in his dreams he's always have an overwhelming feeling of loylaty, love and guilt bubbling in his cheat. There were others in his dreams, four males, roughly the same ages as him, give or take a few years.

It was because of these dreams that he's known things he shouldn't've. At six he'd told his mother to be careful outside as their was a snake. His mother had brushed it off as she was sure it was too cold out for any snakes. Later that afternoon she'd been getting washing to bring inside when she'd tripped in a lose bit of gravel and nearly fallen, disturbing a sunbaking snake laying on a rock not one meter to her right. That night Yuke asked Jun how he'd known there was a snake there.

He'd simply said, "She told me not to disturb her, when I went out to play this morning." The dreams and the strange occurences stopped after the death of his mother and his relocation to England.

Other strange things happened, he'd somethings been able to move things with his mind or know things before they happened. Jun didn't talk about his differences to other people, afaid it would make him seem weird.

Being an intalligent and boisterous teen, Jun didn't let much get him down, though. He had been saddened by the death of his mother but took comfort in the fact that she was finally reunited with his father. He attended a high school in England and after graduating he decided he wanted to return to China for University, to reconnect with his roots. He also couldn't help but hope the dreams would start again, he missed his friends in his dreams. His Prince, his brothers and his Heart. After three months back in his birth land and still no dreams, he got the terrible news that Micheal and Ella had both died in a fire. Jun fell into a depression, and with his saddness the dreams returned. Only now they were more like having nightmares about death, he'd often see himself betraying his Prince and wielding a sword, stricking down the girl with long black hair, his heart. These scenes had him even more down.

Her face haunted him so much so that he began to feel guilty, he felt more greif over her dream death and the death of his Brothers' in the dreams than he's ever felt for his parents or grandparents. The pain he felt for these people, who he didn't even know where real, ecliped the hurt from his departed family members. Jun lost focus on school, his waking life fell apart, just like his dream one.

One day while walking home from a class that he hadn't been paying attention in, he took a wrong turn and ran head long into a woman.

"I'm so sorry," he'd exclaimed, bowing, his eyes seeing the hem of her long purple dress. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and didn't see you there, ma'am."

"Don't worry, my Heavenly King, I'm sure you can make it up to me." The voice she spoke in was errily familar and it made shivers run down Jun's spine, he snapped his neck up to look at the woman's face. "Now come, little Jadeite, I have need for the Prince's Shitennou, again."

"Beryl," he muttered, when he'd taken in her appernce. Somehow he knew who she was and in that moment he also knew that anything he'd ever seen in his dreams where real, too. "I'm sorry, I failed again Endymion... Mars..." Jun whispered these words.

Her eyes were the most frightening thing about her, even though her whole apprence screamed "RUN, JUN, RUN!" He'd barely made to scramble up, figuring he may as well as try to get away, but it was all in vain. A dark purple aura surrounded him and the next thing he remembered was seeing HER. He'd had flashes of cohearency in his time as the Dark Kingdom agent, Jadeite, but for the most part it was just his body being a puppet. Jun's mind and Endymion's loyal Shitennou, Jadeite's soul, were locked deep within the shell. He fought back when Jadeite drove that bus, when he saw her, but it didn't work. When she transformed, he felt it in his soul and when she killed him, he felt free. He knew she would kill him, but at least he got to see her again.

"Akuryo Taisan!" Sailor Mars yelled at Jadeite. As he was dying, Jun was glad that this time they had not killed eachother. He was at peace and maybe, just maybe, he would be reborn and Beryl would not be there to take him from them, again. While being englufed by Mars' flames, he wondered what would happen to his Brothers, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite. He wondered where they had been reborn and what their names were now. 'Hopefully they'll all get to be free in their next lifetime, too,' Jun thought as he burned.

He breifly remembers, a few months later, coming to life, again. After Serenity had been found and thee Ginzishou uncovered, but that life was fleeting. He spent the few years or so as a stone. He would appear with the other Shitennou and advise his prince, but that life, too was not to be. The year that Jun was meant to have been celebrating his twenty second birthday, Endymion came to them, he asked if they wanted their life back. Endymion and Serenity's power was finally enough.

"You would be were you were before Beryl took you. If you want to return to me, you'll have to find your own way. Your memory will be sealed. You'll have a little less then five years to make it back to us if you chose so, that's the longest we can hold off the Great Freeze." Mamoru, the Prince's current name had said to him, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite.

"If it means I can find Mars again and serve my Prince then I will do it. Do not worry, Endymion, Mamoru, I will find take it!" He heard the other Shitennou say thing of that nature, too and so it was done.

Jun woke up in the house he grew up in in Beijing, he had no memory of how he got there nor when. The date said he was missing close to four years in his mind and the last thing her could recall was being depressed about something that was not linked directly to the death of his grandparents. He felt something, a pull of some kind, it told him to follow it and he would. Eventually. First there were things Jun wanted to settle. He had a feeling that by following the pull he would not get to do anything else for a long time, that where ever the pull would take him was to be his final stop, hiss home.

For almost two years Jun traveled, he lived out of a backpack, going here and there. He went to his mother's grave and said goodbye. He saw the Great Wall of China, something he hadn't seen since before his mother had gotten sick when he was nine. Jun traveled through Asia, went swimming in Thailand and saw the Taj Mahal in India. He visited the Pyramids in Egypt and the Colosseum in Rome. He did small jobs here and there to get by and avoided his inheritence, which while not much was still a very decent amount, he wanted to save that, just in case. Jun then went back to England, he'd never made it back to attend his grandparents funeral and he regret that a lot. He said his goodbyes to them and his father, too. It was time, he was ready.

It had been 22 months since he'd woken up with no memory and it was time to follow the pull. It was time for the finish line. For home.

Jun got in a taxi and went straight to the airport from the cemertary, he had no idea where he was going but was sure he'd know when he got there. At the airport he asked for a ticket on the next avalable flight. It was to Tokyo, Japan and somehow that just felt right, the pul was getting stronger. Just over 24 hours later he was wondering around Juuban, Tokyo, trying to find... something. He passed a Shinto shrine and although his mother had been Buddist and his grandparents Anglican he had not felt a connetion to either and remaide stubbornly undecided his whole life. But this shrine, he couldn't just walk by. At the top of the steps there was a shrine madien sweeping. For some reason Jun NEEDED to see her up close, talk to her if he could. She felf familar and a bubble rose in his stomach as he climbed the stairs. With every step closer, his heart beat faster and the bubble got higher in his chest and grew.

He was now a mere two steps from her, and the bubble burst spreading the feeling of being free and at peace over him and all at once he knew everything...

"I've been looking for you," Jun said, with a smile.

"And I've been waiting," she replied, without looking up, instantly reconising his voice . "But you've got a lot of groveling to do Jadeite, I won't take you back that easy. No matter how much I've missed you." She looked up at him meeting his gaze, an easy smirk playing on her lips and tears shining in her violet eyes.

Jun took the last few stairs in a single bound and wrapped his arms around her, "I wounldn't have it any other way, Mars. I missed you, too. Even when I didn't remember you, I missed you. By the way, it's Jun, Zhanshi Jun." He then buried his face it to her long, raven locks and smelt something he hadn't smelt in lifetimes, her, his Heart.

"Then you call me Hino Rei. We can go to see Mamoru and Usagi tomorrow. Today you're mine, Zhanshi Jun!"

Jun was home, with his Heart and she was as bossy as ever, but he really wouldn't have her any other way. His lips met her's and he whispered to her, "watch out world, Jadeite's back and Mars is all his! Come on, My Heart, tell me all about Hino Rei? Is she going to light my trousers on fire for making a rude joke, too?..."

Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
